


You're My Favorite Scent

by penguzhane



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chan is also whipped, like really whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguzhane/pseuds/penguzhane
Summary: The comforting smell was his shirt. Well more like Chan’s shirt. He was there sniffing the shirt with a big goofy smile on his face. It smelled just like Chan.orAfter a lunch date gets cut short Minho goes home and notices maybe he does have a favorite scent after all.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 37





	You're My Favorite Scent

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here be kind please I'm sensitive

Channie<3: Hey love sorry to cut our date short :(

Minho: It’s okay Channie!  
It was just lunch and we were only cuddling lol

Channie<3: I’ll make it up to you tonight over dinner  
how does that sound

Minho: That sounds absolutely amazing

Channie<3: Perfect. See you later love you

Minho: I love you too

Minho had just stepped out of his car and headed to his apartment with a happy sigh. He had been dating Chan for a year now and it was the best year ever. Recently Chan got a promotion at his job and it has been really time demanding. Whenever they called he needed to hop up and go. That’s why their lunch date got cut short. Minho won’t lie and say that it’s okay cause not only does it take away time he could spend with his boyfriend but also because it has been so draining the older boy. Everytime he gets to see Chan he looks so exhausted. He knows this is what Chan has dreamed of doing but it is messing with him taking care of himself. Minho was thinking about talking to the other about this later at dinner and hoping that it wouldn’t blow up in his face. He couldn’t handle if Chan got mad at him. 

Once Minho entered his apartment he took off his shoes and headed straight to the kitchen. He regretted not getting food with Chan when he offered. He just wanted to spend as much time snuggling him as possible. These days he’s taking all that he can get.

He decided to make a really big salad because even though he was hungry he wanted to do the bare minimum. After Minho finished he decided to lay on his couch and watch some tv. While watching tv he began to doze off but something caught his attention. He realized he smelled something. Nothing bad but something that made him feel safe and even more relaxed. He didn’t have any candles burning and he didn’t really cook anything to leave a lingering smell.

He lifted his head to figure out what was going on. That's when he realized and laughed to himself feeling his ears warm up. The comforting smell was his shirt. Well more like Chan’s shirt. While they were hanging out today Chan had noticed a stain on Minho’s shirt and offered to give him a different one to wear. Minho was not complaining, especially now when he is reminded of his boyfriend.

If anyone were to see him right now they would think he were a mad man. He was there sniffing the shirt with a big goofy smile on his face. It smelled just like Chan. Very sweet like a pear with a nice subtle hint of cedarwood to add a nice balance to the sweetness. It was strong but soft just like the man he has come to love. He was finally starting to understand what people meant when they said they found comfort in things that smelled like their significant other. He used to think it was silly. How could you find comfort in the smell of another person? How could any smell make you feel so comforted? He finally understands and he likes it. A lot. He took a big inhale and laid back down. He imagined that Chan was there with him and they were laying there holding each other. Minho takes in his scent and Chan holds him close to his chest while playing with his hair and humming a tune. Minho felt so at peace that he finally fell asleep. 

Minho was woken up by someone knocking on his door. He sat up and rubbed his eyes looking at the time. He had only been asleep for an hour. The person knocked on the door again and Minho got up. His neighbor Jisung was probably locked out of his apartment again. Wouldn’t be the first time. This week.

Minho chuckled to himself a little before opening his door shocked to see who it was. It was not his neighbor, it was his boyfriend. He stood there with his mouth hanging open. “Hi baby,” Chan stood there dimples on full display.

“Channie? W-What are you doing here?” 

“I told my boss that I need to start having less responsibilities. As much as I love my job it was starting to take a toll on my mental and physical health. Also I could see you were getting more and more sad and I was tired of having to constantly end dates early.”

“I am so proud of you for standing up for yourself. I won’t lie. I'm glad you get to do what you love but I was very sad. I was even gonna talk about it tonight but here we are.”

“My boss even let me leave early. He said something along the lines of ‘work is important but it shouldn’t become the only thing you pay attention to,’ I don’t know. All I know is that as soon as he said that I wanted to come straight to you. After stopping to grab food of course.”

“I love you Channie.”

“I love you Min. Let’s eat this take out I got and finish our cuddle session from earlier yeah?”

Chan gave him a big hug and Minho took in the scent of the cologne that matched the smell of his shirt. It was the same comfort he felt earlier on his couch. It was so nice and familiar he didn’t want to let go of the other man. Sadly he did so that Chan could put the food down and he grabbed plates for them. While walking past Chan grabbed his hand and pulled him over and gave him a sweet soft kiss filled with so much love it made Minho’s knees weak. Chan pulled away and gave Minho a quick kiss on the forehead before continuing fixing the plates. 

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, cuddling, and messy kisses. It could not have been a better way to end the night. Minho wanted to cry. Chan couldn’t be anymore perfect. He was perfect. That was his person. Some would even go as far to say that was his soulmate. He was so in love and he could tell by the way Chan’s eyes sparkled while looking at him that he felt the same way too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was so short. I wanted to add more but I feel like it's good as it is. It isn't perfect but I hope you could still enjoy it! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
